


Kageyama The Caretaker

by bloopy



Series: Kitagawa Daiichi Family [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, Surprisingly, everyone else is tho, not kageyama this time, yay for kags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/pseuds/bloopy
Summary: What do you do when four people sleeping over at your house all get the flu? Kageyama was about to find out.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kitagawa Daiichi Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086242
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Kageyama The Caretaker

Oikawa couldn’t sleep. He tried going to the bathroom, changing positions on his futon, and even going to the kitchen to get a glass of water. None of it was taking away the uncomfortable feeling in his body, as well as the slight aching in his limbs. He sighed and rested his head on the cool, kitchen counter before hearing someone clear their throat.

“Oikawa-senpai?” Ah. He must've accidentally woken up Kageyama.

“Tobio-chan. Did I wake you?”

“I was already awake, Kindaichi moves around a lot in his sleep.”

Oikawa laughed knowing that Kindaichi was a very energetic sleeper. The five of them had gathered at Kageyama’s house to spend the night. They told Kageyama it was to hang out and do homework, but secretly Oikawa and Iwaizumi also wanted to limit the amount of time he spent home alone. 

“So what can I do for you Tobio-chan?”

“I just wanted some water Oikawa-senpai. Don’t worry.”

As Kageyama sat across from him, Oikawa was tempted to put his head on the counter again. it had felt so nice and relaxing when he did it earlier. He subconsciously began moving his head downwards but stopped when he felt a hand on his forehead.

“Tobio-chan what're you doing?”

“Oikawa-senpai I think you have a fever. Your face is warm and kinda red.”

“I’m not sick Tobio-chan don’t be silly!” Oikawa said, trying to ignore the pounding that has suddenly appeared in his head. Kageyama gave him a very deadpan look.

“Oikawa-senpai.”

“Trust me Tobio-chan. It’s just because I was asleep. You know you get warmer when you sleep. Anyways good night!” He quickly walked back upstairs to the room the five of them were sleeping in and lay in his futon once more.

* * *

Alright so maybe Oikawa was a little sick as he groaned when he tried to open his eyes. He fully blamed Hanamaki for this. The idiot had come to practice with a bad case of those 24 hour flu bugs and sneezed everywhere. Oikawa put an arm on his face to cover his eyes before he felt a small tap on his arm.

He blearily opened one eye and after some blinking, was able to see the face of his adorable kouhai looking all scrunched up with concern.

“Hey Tobio-chan.” Oikawa cleared his throat a few times when he realized how raspy his voice sounded.

“Oikawa-senpai. You're sick.”

“Maybe just a little, Tobio-chan. But don’t worry about me okay? Just wake up Iwaizumi or something.”

Something that Oikawa and Iwaizumi had discovered recently, was that Kageyama’s immune system was ridiculously weak. He seemed to get sick very easily when anyone was sick around him, so Oikawa wanted him far away from him. He felt another tap on his shoulder.

“What is it Tobio-chan?”

“Um Oikawa-senpai. The others are also sick.”

Oh, this wasn’t good.

* * *

Kageyama went down to his kitchen to fetch some masks at Oikawa’s request. He had insisted that he would refuse anything Kageyama gave him until he and all the others were wearing masks.

Kageyama wasn’t exactly sure if he should be panicking yet. They didn’t look sick yesterday….although now that he thought about it, Kunimi seemed sleepier than normal, and Kindaichi was moving a lot in his sleep but he also kept kicking off the covers as if it was too hot when they were only in March. Iwaizumi didn’t have any signs of disease on him except when Kageyama had tried to wake him up just now and felt him burning up.

He sighed and put on a mask before taking a few others with him. He checked his medicine cabinet and was relieved that they had some anti-fever medication. He brought it up along with some glasses of water.

As he walked in the room, Kageyama became a bit more worried. Each of his friends looked horrible, with sheens of sweat on their faces. Kindaichi’s face was really ashen while Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked really red. Kunimi looked the most normal, but that’s probably because Kageyama always saw him sleeping.

He sighed and knew this was going to be a long weekend.

“Iwaizumi-senpai. Iwaizumi-senpai can you please wake up?” Kageyama shook him softly. After a couple more attempts and opening of the curtains to let some sunlight in, Iwaizumi groaned and sat up on one arm.

“Kageyama?” He asked in a daze, the achiness in his body and fever making him confused.

“Senpai open your mouth please.” Iwaizumi was still confused, so he complied easily. Kageyama read the temperature and sighed when he saw a 38.5. It was warm, but not danger territory yet.

“Iwaizumi-senpai if you can swallow, please take this tablet to help with your fever.”

“ I’m not sick…” Iwaizumi trailed off as a round of coughing overtook his body. Normally Iwaizumi looked big and strong, but now Kageyama thought he looked very frail and it was making him upset. He rubbed his senpai’s back gently until the fit was over. He held out a glass of water and after Iwaizumi almost dropped it with his shaking hands, Kageyama held it up himself and let him take small sips from it.

“Thanks Kageyama.” Iwaizumi tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace when his head started to spin. After a little more coaxing, Kageyama managed to get the medicine in his senpai and gently pushed him down to rest, promising him to be back soon.

He moved onto Kunimi who had sat up when Iwaizumi got his coughing fit. Kunimi knew there was no point in trying to fight it and that the sooner Kageyama finished with him, the sooner he could sleep again. He stuck out his tongue for the thermometer and was happy when Kageyama announced his temperature was only 37.9. Still, it was better to take the fever medication rather than risk making it worse.

Kageyama then moved onto Kindaichi who was awake and sitting on his futon, curled into a tight ball. Before he could say anything, Kindaichi whispered so softly, that Kageyama had to lean very close to understand what he was saying.

“My stomach hurts. I think I'm going to hurl.”

Kageyama tried not to show the worry on his face and he decided they had to act fast. 

“Can you get up?”

Kindaichi nodded and tried to stand up on wobbly feet but almost fell back down. Luckily Kageyama had seen this coming and supported him from the other side as they slowly made their way to the bathroom across the hall. He really hoped to avoid a mess in the room everyone was sleeping in, otherwise it would mean having to move them all while they were tired.

He sat Kindaichi down in front of the toilet and no sooner had he opened the lid, Kindaichi had begun to empty out his stomach. Kageyama knew there wasn’t much he could do right now, so he settled for rubbing his friends back soothingly and trying to calm him down. He began to worry when Kindaichi started to cry because of all the dry heaving. Kageyama wished that he was the sick one instead so his friends wouldn’t have to suffer. After what felt like hours, Kindaichi collapsed against Kageyama and sighed with some relief.

Kageyama flushed the toilet and rested Kindaichi against the wall. He cleaned his friend’s face and was pleased to note that his shirt was spared. Kindaichi was too weak to walk alone, so Kageyama bore the majority of his weight as he brought him back to his room.

“Do you think you can take some medicine? You’re kind of warm so I don’t want you to have a bad fever.”

“I don’t think my stomach can handle it right now.” Kindaichi whispered apologetically. Kageyama shrugged and decided since his temperature was like Kunimi’s, to just have him lay down with a cool cloth on his forehead for now.

Finally he moved to Oikawa, who looked the worst of all. His face was covered in sweat and his hair was stuck to his forehead. His breathing was the worst as well, shallow gasps coming in very rapidly, like he had just run a marathon. Kageyama frowned as he gently prompted him to open his mouth so he could take his temperature. The frown grew even more when the number was 39 degrees.

“Oikawa-senpai. Oikawa-senpai.” He tried poking and shaking his shoulders, but Oikawa was out of it, completely unable to respond except with a lot of groaning.

He took a washcloth and began rubbing it gently across his face as he tried to think of what to do next. Finally, Kageyama decided the best thing to do was to take off Oikawa’s shirt to be able to cool down the rest of his body too.

As he slowly began lifting the shirt off of his senpai, Oikawa seemed to stir. Finally, when he was finished taking it off and began rubbing the cool cloth across his bare chest and neck, Oikawa managed to open his eyes.

“Tobio-chan…” he whispered softly, watching Kageyama’s face filled with worry and concentration on his task.

“Oikawa-senpai!” Kageyama brightened up slightly when he saw Oikawa was awake. This was a good sign, even if his eyes were bright with fever and pain.

“Can you take some medicine?” Kageyama asked hopefully.

“I can try.” Oikawa whispered. His stomach wasn’t feeling too good either, but the medicine would be useful. Unfortunately, he should have listened to his instincts. Almost immediately after he swallowed he began to retch. Thankfully, Kageyama was able to get a trashcan underneath him so only his clothes got dirty.

After some dry heaving, Oikawa finished. He panted over the can, subconsciously leaning into his kouhai’s grounding touch that was rubbing circles across his back.

“Oikawa-senpai. Your clothes are dirty. Can you stand?”

Oikawa nodded and tried to stand before everything turned sideways and he almost hit the floor. Kageyama grunted as he bore his weight, knowing that Oikawa was even weaker than Kindaichi right now. Before he could overthink it too much, he brought an arm underneath his senpai’s legs and scooped him up bridal style which was not an easy feat considering Oikawa was bigger and taller than him.

Oikawa was mortified at being carried by his kouhai, but Kageyama was surprisingly strong and as he leaned into him more, he dozed off. Kageyama set Oikawa down in the bathroom and propped him up when he noticed he had begun to fall asleep. He quickly got some clothes and began changing Oikawa into them, doing most of the work himself due to Oikawa’s inability to stay awake. Finally, he carried his senpai back again to the room and set him down with multiple cooling cloths on his face and neck.

* * *

After a few hours and a few more rounds, Kageyama noticed that Kunimi and Iwaizumi were both doing better, the fever medication having taken its effect. He made some broth and brought it up to them to sip at slowly, so they don’t lose nutrients. They both tried to get up and help, but one deadpan look from Kageyama had them sitting back down in shame.

Unfortunately, Kindaichi and Oikawa were still unable to take the medicine due to their weak stomachs, but both of their fevers seemed to be coming down naturally, albeit a little slowly.

Finally, it was nightfall.

Kageyama decided the best solution, against Iwaizumi’s protests, was to stay in the room the entire night. He sat in a corner where he could see everyone and made sure he had cooling cloths and trashcans near Oikawa and Kindaichi.

Throughout the night, Kageyama got a total of two hours of sleep. Even if he was in another room, he knew that his friends’ sick faces would barrage his mind and he’d be unable to rest. Unfortunately, nightmares weren’t the only reason he stayed awake.

Hallway through the night, Kindaichi had to throw up again and wasn’t able to make it to the bathroom this time. Fortunately he made it into the trashcan. He kept whispering apologies towards Kageyama, especially when his retching triggered another bout of retching in Oikawa.

After cleaning those two up, and getting even more spare clothes, the next problem arose when Iwaizumi tried to sneak to the bathroom on his own because he saw Kageyama was preoccupied. Unfortunately, he was still weak and dazed and ended up tripping on the bathroom carpet and twisting his ankle. Kageyama helped him back to bed before wrapping his ankle and resting it on a pillow with an ice pack.

Kageyama had finally managed to get some semblance of control over the situation and settled down in the corner for a quick nap. He set a phone alarm to wake him up in an hour so he could check up on everyone’s fevers. Unfortunately, he didn’t get more than 30 minutes before the next problem arose.

Oikawa’s fever had spiked, and he began to thrash around wildly. When the cooling cloths didn’t work, Kageyama carried him and placed him in a cool bath, while sitting on the edge to hold his head up. Oikawa began to cry for his mother, and Kageyama secretly began to cry for his mother too. She would definitely be able to handle it better than this.

Finally, Oikawa’s fever came down and Kageyama brought him back to bed.

After Oikawa’s breathing evened out and making a quick scan around the room to see everyone else, Kageyama walked downstairs. He found a pillow on the couch and buried his face in it while he screamed in frustration. The mental toll of having four people to take care of made him collapse on the floor, unable to breathe with all the tears coming down his face. He was so tired, he wished he had some help, or some adult in the house to save the day but there was no one here except him. He shuddered, taking a deep breath to calm himself before slapping his cheeks very hard. He couldn’t afford to break down now, not when they all needed him no matter how tired and achy he felt. Standing as if he was a soldier about to go to battle, Kageyama marched back upstairs ready to give it his all.

* * *

Near the morning, Oikawa’s fever broke, and he began sweating profusely which first made Kageyama worry, but then he sighed with relief when he noticed a more peaceful expression on Oikawa’s face than the sickly, pained one he had earlier.

Kunimi was the only one that caused no trouble, sleeping the night away despite all the commotion that occurred. One day, Kageyama was going to learn his secret. 

Morning finally arrived, and Kunimi and Iwaizumi woke up with clearer minds and much better spirits than previously. Iwaizumi hopped over to his best friend’s futon and lay on the wall waiting for Oikawa to wake up. Kindaichi’s stomach growled so loudly at not eating in 24 hours, that it woke him up which made Kunimi burst into enough laughter to trigger a coughing fit.

After Kindaichi finished blushing at the teasing from Kunimi and Iwaizumi, he checked his own temperature with the thermometer Kageyama left next to him and was pleased to find it at 38 degrees.

Eventually, Oikawa woke up and saw Iwaizumi next to him with a wrapped ankle.

“Iwa-chan what did you do?”

“Shut up Trashykawa. Are you feeling better?” Iwaizumi was asleep when Oikawa’s fever had spiked due to the pain meds Kageyama gave him for his ankle, so he didn’t know how bad it had gotten. Feeling his friend’s forehead, he noted that it was slightly warm, but not worryingly so.

“Yeah.” Oikawa rasped out and smiled gratefully when his friend gave him a glass of water.

“You guys are awake!” The four Seijoh students turned towards the door where Kageyama was standing looking thoroughly run down. Prominent bags were under his eyes and his shirt even looked like it had traces of vomit on it. He was shaking in place as he stood, making the water in the glass he was holding spill out.

Kageyama began to laugh with relief, bringing smiles to the others’ faces before they quickly changed into frowns of concern when he began to cry uncontrollably.

Kunimi walked up to him and upon getting closer, he frowned and put a hand on his forehead. Sighing, he turned to the others with a rueful smile.

“I think we got him sick.”

Epilogue:

“Bring him over here Kunimi-chan.” Oikawa rasped out.

Kunimi gave a questioning look but acquiesced as he gently led a sobbing Kageyama over to where his senpai were sitting. Oikawa, using Iwaizumi’s help, sat up with some pillows propping him up. He reached out to Kageyama and tugged him down, crushing him in a hug with the limited strength he had.

“Tobio-chan why are you crying? Are you that upset we got better?” he gently teased the younger, who had curled into him. Eventually after some more whispering, with Iwaizumi coming on the other side of Kageyama to ruffle his hair, Kageyama’s sobbing quieted down.

“I think he's asleep.” Iwaizumi chuckled. “We must've given him a lot of trouble.”

The others nodded, Kindaichi and Kunimi had come closer while Kageyama was sobbing, hoping to comfort him with their presence.

“Guess it’s our turn to return the favor.” Kindaichi shrugged, knowing that even if he wasn’t at 100% yet, he would do anything to help make his friend feel better.

As Kunimi began to rise to get some more cooling cloths, a hand reached out to grab his wrist. He looked down and saw a flushed Kageyama.

“Stay. Just for a little while please.” He whispered softly.

Kunimi grinned as he settled down in between Kindaichi and Oikawa in their group huddle, he wasn’t about to say no to extra sleep after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehehe so this was a quick thing I wrote so please excuse the trash quality. hope you guys are liking this series. not sure if I should continue the sickness route or if I should change it up a bit with some funny stuff. anyways....
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed reading!


End file.
